Whatever Happens
by Aimee9476
Summary: Darien Chiba, the sexy musician, and Serena the beautiful reporter.
1. Default Chapter

1January 17, 2005

Hi everyone, this is the first story that I have ever wrote like this ,but I am going to give it a try

if you don't like it tell what I can do to fix it I can use all the help that I can get. Hopefully it is

semi-decent. Enjoy!

Serena Knight was a very distracting woman, she was fragile looking , with her slender form

and her amazingly long hair. That's not all though, Serena was smart, almost to smart for

her age of 23. She worked for many different magazine companies, since she sold her interviews

to the highest bidder. Her next interview though, is going to be a tough one to get. Darien Chiba,

known for his amazing skills at playing the saxophone, and his ability to stay away from the

press. Boy, did she have her hands full this time.

Beep, beep, beep, BEEEEEEP! "Uuuhghhh, there goes another alarm clock, why can't this job

start at a decent hour." Stretching sleepily Serena gets out of bed and heads to her bathroom

to get started on her day of trying to talk a Darien Chiba into giving her his first and only interview

of his musical career so far. As she was about to step in the shower, she hears her cell phone ringing

and makes a mad dash to answer it. Hello? How's my little girl doing this morning? Just fine dad

was about to hop in the shower, and you? Just fine so do you know how you are going to go

about getting this interview with the infamous Darien? Not a clue dad, he has been the most popular

jazz musician for the past 6 years and has never given anyone a chance to interview him, and my

boss says that I have to get it or I won't be able to write them anymore articles for there magazine

anymore which I find to be a load of bologna if you ask me. Don't you worry sweetie I have it

on good authority that you'll get the interview. Thanks for believing in me dad but I need to go

get my shower and head out to his PR. Alright, well call me tomorrow and let me know how it

is going. Love you. I love you to dad. Bye. Finally a shower, aahhh.

2 hours later:

Hello I am here to speak to Mr. Andrew Foster. Yes he's been expecting you, go right in. Hello

Mr. Foster. Please call me Andrew. Andrew then, let me just cut to the chase your client Darien

has never let anyone get a interview from him and you and my boss seem to think that I will be

able to, why is that? Well first off, you are the number 1 reporter that anyone has ever heard from

in a long time, I know he likes your work, since he collects all of your articles, and 3rd... And 3rd

you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid eyes upon. At hearing that she turn

toward where that comment had come from and sees the sexiest blue eyed man she had ever

laid her eyes upon. Darien Chiba was standing in the doorway looking as magnificent as ever.

Sorry so short but getting tired 4am here I will continue this sometime tomorrow hopefully I will get

a few reviews good of bad and hopefully helpful...bye. Aimee


	2. Reasons why

1Hey everyone I am back with the second chapter hope it is as good or better then the first one. Just to let you all know , I like it when I get advice on how to make a story better so feel free to review me and tell me what I can do to make it better. Well thanks to everyone who reads this. So enjoy. Aimee

There he was standing all godly looking in the doorway of the office. Serena's breath caught in her throat as she sat there mesmerized. He had the darkest black hair she had ever seen and with the light reflecting on it looked like he had blue highlights. His eyes were also the darkest blue she had ever seen, his eyes also looked to be dancing with mischief, accompanied by the smile, that reminded her of a animal looking at his prey. Darien was wearing a pair of black corduroy slacks, a forest green button down shirt, and a gold cross necklace. Serena felt her eyes linger to his left ring finger checking for a wedding ring that she saw was not present.

"Wait, what am I thinking anyway. She was through with men anyway, I should smack myself upside my head for even thinking that." she thought to herself.

Serena got up out of her seat and walked halfway across the room to meet him.

"Good afternoon, as you know already I am Serena, and you are Darien as everyone in the whole world must know by now."she says giving him her best smile.

Now it was his turn to gaze at this beautiful woman standing in front of him. Her hair was the longest and blondest that he had ever seen, she also had it in the most exotic style, which reminded him of meatballs. Her eyes were like the clear blue sky, she was slender with curves in all the right places. She had pink and gray pin striped skirt suit that fitted her Very well he thought to himself.

"Now we can sit down, and I will give you the reasons that I have finally decided to give this interview, and I want you and only you to do it." Darien told her.

Darien and Serena crossed the room and sat in chairs opposite one another.

then Andrew gets up and tells them he has a lunch meeting and that if he didn't see Darien by the time that he gets back that he would call him later on and see if we had worked out if Serena said yes to doing the interview.

After Andrew leaves, Serena decides it was to hot in this office and takes off her jacket and sets it on the armrest of her chair. Then she turns and asks Darien. "So why did you finally decide to do this interview after you have been famous this long, and why did you decide that you want me to do the interview?"

"Well Sere, oh do you mind if I call you Sere by the way?" he asks her.

"Yeah go ahead, that is what my friends call me anyway" she tells him.

" Now the reason that I have decided to do this interview now is for 3 reasons. First of all, I think that I am at the peak of my career, second I don't feel like aggravating my fans any longer by not doing, you should see some of the fan mail that I get they are always complaining that I haven't done a interview in any magazines where they can see pictures of me or about me. Last but not least is because I like your writing style and I have a few friends that have done interviews for you. They say that you take time to get to know them, that you were very nice to talk to, and that you don't turn there words around, and you only write truthfully about what they say to you. There are a few other reasons but, I think that you got my point." continuing on he asks. "So will you accept doing this interview about me?" giving her that sexy smile that only he could give.

Serena sat that acting like she was thinking about it, she looks him in the eye, and just nods her head in acceptance.

that's the end of chapter stayed tuned for the next one hopefully I will get it out within the next few days. Thanks for reading. Please review they are what keep me continuing on with my stories I just try to keep the readers happy. Bye Aimee


End file.
